


Erotyczne fantazje 83

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 83

Nie tracąc czasu, dziedziczka pchnęła swoją liderkę na łóżko, obracając ją na brzuch i zdejmując jej majtki. Chwilę potem głośny jęk wypełnił całe pomieszczenie, kiedy Ruby poczuła jak Weiss weszła swoim członkiem w jej kobiecość.

Weiss zrobiła to zdecydowanym ruchem, żeby chwilę później chwycić młodszą dziewczynę za włosy, zmuszając ją do uniesienia głowy wysoko, gdy w międzyczasie posuwała ją szybkimi i głębokimi pchnięciami.

Chwilę potem chwyciła swoją przywódczynię za biodra i naparła na nią z całej siły, dochodząc w niej. Ciepłe nasienie wypełniło wnętrze cipki Ruby, a gdy dziedziczka delikatnie wyszła z niej, biała substancja zaczęła wylewać się na zewnątrz.


End file.
